Prank Gone Wrong
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: Oneshot! What happens when you do a prank at the worst time for someone? Ino finds out where her prank on Sakura goes. . .you should to please read! SasuxSaku sorta. . .


Prank Gone Wrong

One sunny day, Ino and Shikamaru were hanging out. Ino, of course was talking about Sasuke and Shikamaru was just listening to Ino talk.

"You're too troublesome Ino," he said.

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing anything to stop Sakura from getting close to _MY_ Sasuke-kun, they seem to be getting close,"Ino said annoyed.

"Why don't you just make her hate him?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically.

"That's it! Shikamaru you're such a genius!" she replied happily "I was just kidding," he said a little worried.

"Whatever, come here, I have a plan," Ino said whispering in Shikamaru's ear.

xOxO meanwhile. . . .xOxo

Sakura was going on with her day. She decided that she'd go shopping for hair bands. Lately, when she wasn't training or on missions, her bangs were getting in the way. This is when Tsunade came running and grabbed Sakura's arm.

"Sakura, I'm just going to start out, I'm so sorry," Tsunade-sama said.

"What happened Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked worried.

"You know how your parents went on a mission?"Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, why?"Sakura asked even more worried.

"Well, it seems that they ran into one of Konoha's missing-nin. Of course, being the jounin they are, they tried to stop him. I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, they're. . . dead," Tsunade said choking up a bit.

"Who? Who killed them?" Sakura asked starting to tear up a bit. "Itachi . . .Uchiha." Tsunade replied coldly.

"No, you're lying, this all a big joke," Sakura said, in denial, and she started running away.

xOxO in Ino's convo. xOxO

"Shikamaru here she comes!" Ino exclaimed changing into Sasuke.

Sakura came walking up, her tears gone, but a look of a little happiness appeared when she saw her major crush Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, I really need to talk to you," Sakura said with a sad smile on her face.

"Too bad for you I don't want to talk to you. You're annoying, ugly, you make me mad, you need a life, you should stop flirting with me because I don't like you and never will, and finally, go screw yourself," Ino said as Sasuke, walking off.

"You know what fine. I loved you, and I thought I would be able to talk to you. After all, you of all people should understand how I feel. Whatever I'm out of here. See you at our meeting spot tomorrow, jerk," Sakura said pissed off.

xOxO the next day. . . xOxO

The day was sunny and the sky was cloudless. It was a perfect, still day for team seven's training. Sakura was already at the bridge waiting for everyone. She had been staring at the water and thinking about the memories of her and her parents.

"It just won't be the same."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Hey," she responded with a half smile. Her heart wasn't in smiling and being happy today. Suddenly, Sasuke was seen walking up the bridge. Sakura felt anger in her heart and decided to just ignore the jerk.

"Naruto-kun, how are you? You want to help me with training today?" Sakura asked.

"I'm good, and sure Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled happily.

Kakashi-sensei arrived about an hour later, and training went on, and when it was over, all Sakura could think about was going home as fast as possible. She didn't want to be around Sasuke at all.

"Bye Naruto, bye Kakashi-sensei," She said waving goodbye watching them walk off. She began to walk off, but felt a hand pulling her arm.

"What do you want?" she asked angry

"Well, I was going to see if you were alright but if you're like that. . ." he stopped and just let go of her arm. He didn't want to deal with this, showing his sympathetic side, so he decided to put in a quick insult. " Whatever, at least I had some peace and quiet from your annoying voice."

"Is that all you have to say about me today? Well, fine, You won't have to hear from me for a _LONG_ time," she said to him angered even more and walked away.

_"Way to go Uchiha, you let the girl you love walk away angry at you. Sheesh, you're SO romantic, you sure know how to smooth talk the girls_," he thought to himself but shrugged it off and walked away deep in thought.

xOxO When Sakura reached her house. . . xOxO

" I'm so sick of this, so sick of everything. Coming home to an empty house, and having my empty heart hurt. I can't avenge them, I'm too weak, but if I teamed up with Sasuke. . . no. I don't need him, I don't need anyone. I don't need life and I don't need my soul to go on. . ." Sakura thought, emotionless, and tired of absolutely everything. " Just have to write a few words, and that's it."

Sakura grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. The words from her soul to the paper flowed so easily. When she finished writing what she felt she got herself ready for what she was about to endure.

"_One. . . two. . . three. . . goodbye to the wor. . ." her thoughts were never finished. _

xOxO the next day. . .xOxO

Sasuke was at the training ground, training, of course. Tsunade found him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around half surprised half annoyed.

"Sasuke. . . you need to go to Sakura's house," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama, what would her parents say, or she say if I suddenly decided to stop by?" He questioned her.

"Listen, her parents won't mind because your damn brother killed them," Tsunade said.

"Oh god," Sasuke said running off to Sakura's house.

He didn't bother stopping until he reached her house. He opened the door quickly to find blood on the floor. He kept walking until. . . he saw her. Her body was surrounded by a pool of blood. Her wrists were cut up and there was one kunai that was in her heart, the other kunai was through her head.

Sasuke had just remembered what their last conversation was

_Flash back. . . . _

_"Well, I was going to see if you were alright but if you're like that. . ." he stopped and just let go of her arm. He didn't want to deal with this, showing his sympathetic side, so he decided to put in a quick insult. " Whatever, at least I had some peace and quiet from your annoying voice." "Is that all you have to say about me today? Well, fine, You won't have to hear from me for a LONG time," she said to him angered even more and walked away. _

_end of flashback. . . _

He turned to a table to see a paper on it. There was a poem on it, it said:

_To my beloved Sasuke-kun: _

_I loved you so much_

_I gave you my heart_

_all you did_

_was tear it apart _

_In my time of need_

_I turned to you_

_You didn't care _

_Sadly, I knew _

_Now I leave you_

_Good luck okay?_

_I loved you so much_

_That's all I need to say _

_love,_

_Sakura-chan _

"Oh Sakura-chan, I loved you too," Sasuke said crying and hugging Sakura's body. The poem, he'd keep deep in his heart, like the way he cherished her.

"Sasuke," Ino said walking up. " This is my fault, I turned into you the first time she found out her parents died, and I told her how much you, er I hater her. It was a prank, and I didn't mean for it to get out of hand. . . I'm sorry, I know you loved her, she was my best friend."

"I loved her more than anything. . . ." Sasuke said.

THEEND!


End file.
